Cookies
by FoxesHuntingOut
Summary: "Oh mon dieu, COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA! À ton propre petit ami! Tu te rends compte Derek! -Je suis d - -Non tais toi, je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu ne l'es pas!" Petit os Sterek (sans prétention) avec un peu (lire beaucoup) de fluff


**Hello! Moi c'est Sara, voici mon tout premier Os Sterek alors je vous pris d'être indulgent. Je viens tout juste d'entrer dans ce magnifique Fandom! Ce chapitre est écrit en honneur du Hobrien day(que j'ai vu sur instagram)**

 **Désolée pour les fautes je n'ai pas de béta. Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi evidemment au sinon ce serait le Sterek show à chaques épisodes. J'éspère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Je prends les prompts en français ou en anglais! Vous pouvez me les laisser ici ou sur mon tumblr c'est à dire purplemoondream.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture à tous**

"Oh mon dieu, COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA! À ton propre petit ami! Tu te rends compte Derek!

-Je suis d-

-Non tais toi, je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu ne l'es pas!"

Stiles s'en alla dans leur chambre tout en claquant la porte bruyamment pour que Derek l'entende bien même si ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment de ça pour savoir que son petit ami était furieux. Et puis comment aurait il pu savoir que cette toute petite _petite_ erreur lui couterait le silence absolu de la part de son petit macho hyperactif, tout le monde sait que quand Stiles Stilinski ne parle pas c'est qu'il y a un très _très_ gros problème.

Rien que de savoir que tout cela était de sa faute donner envie de vomir à Derek mais il devait se ressaisir, après tout ce n'était pas si grave que ça?

Si?

Non, non pas du tout... quoi que...

Il s'avança, le pas lourd, vers sa chambre, non leur chambre, Stiles s'était installé dans le manoir il y a de cela une semaine. Il se retrouva devant la porte ou s'était engouffré son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt. Il toqua.

"Bébé?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Il soupira. Stiles n'allait pas lui faire la gueule pour toujours et surtout pour _ça_!

"Bébé, je peux entrer?" Murmura t'il. Cette question était si ironique et en même temps assez pathétique car et bien il est quand même chez lui après tout et c'est quandmême sa chambre, leur chambre. Un sourire niais s'installa sur son visage à cause de cette pensée. Il était quand même plus prudent pour lui et ses petites fesses parfaites comme les appelait Stiles, qu'il n'entre pas sans au moins demander la permission.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il est en train de dire? Ne pas entrer dans sa propre chambre? Il est l'Alpha oui ou merde!

Il ouvrit tout doucement la portepour voir, en face de lui, un Stiles assis sur le lit, avec un boxer et le tee shirt de Derek sur le dos, les bras croisés et un air boudeur peint sur le visage.

"Bébé..."

Encore rien. Son chéri se retourna, lui présentant son dos, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Derek souffla doucement, c'est qu'il lui en voulait vraiment et il ne put s-empêcher de se sentir plus que coupable, c'était si stupide.

L'Alpha vient se poser sur le lit, se mettant en face du dos de son compagnon et passa sa bouche sur les grains de beauté sur l'épaule dénudée de son compagnon car le tissu trop grand pendait lachement sur son bras. Stiles essaya faussement de se dégager, sans vraiment y mettre de la conviction, Derek savait très bien qu'il faisait ça pour la forme et il savait qu'il n'était pas réellement faché.

"Je suis désolé" murmura t'il contre la peau douce. Il enroula ses bras puissants autour de la taille fine de Stiles, remontant ses lèvres vers le cou de son amant.

"Arrête je suis faché" il tendit tout de même le cou pour lui laisser plus d'accès tout en disant cela, ironie quand tu nous tiens. L'alpha sourit en continuant à sucer gentillement la peau offerte devant lui.

"Et si je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, plus jamais jamais

-pourquoi m'as tu fais ça?

-c'était une pulsion, j'avais faim bébé comprends moi, j'avais mêmr très très _très faim_ , et puis hier tu m'as épuisé!"

Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive pour se prendre un coup dans les côtes.

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour manger tout mes cookies sans même m'en proposer un!"

Derek rit, oui cette petite gueguerre était stupide mais il n'allait pas riquer de le mentionner à l'amour de sa vie s'il ne veut pas finir sur le canapé pendant quoi, deux jours.

"C'est pas de ma faute! Je voulais t'en laisser mais Scott à tout manger

-QUOI! SCOTT je vais le tuer."

Derek rit au éclat.

"Je te promets que je ne mangerais plus de cookies sans toi

-Je préfére ça! Maintenant continu ce que tu étais en train de faire et cet aprem tu iras m'en chercher une douzaine de boites

-Promis"

On se demande qui est vraiment l'alpha.

 **Voilà voilà mon tout premier OS Sterek! J'éspère que ça vous a plu! Laisser une review et n'hésitez pas à laisser un prompt ou une idée! Bisous**


End file.
